


Push The Button

by xagentofchaos



Series: Batjokes drabbles [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Questions, Short One Shot, mentions of rachel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xagentofchaos/pseuds/xagentofchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was just pretending that Bruce was in the bed next to me and we talked about life and then this came into my head. Is that weird?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Push The Button

**Author's Note:**

> I was just pretending that Bruce was in the bed next to me and we talked about life and then this came into my head. Is that weird?

”Imagine having a button of choice in front of you and the love of your life in danger. Would you push the button in order to save that person even if it would kill people?”

Bruce hums silently at Joker’s word underneath him. The scarred man is cuddled up against his side with the nurse dress from last night’s roleplaying still on. It’s an oddly weird conversation to start the hungover morning with. 

“How many?” 

“Uh, I don’t know.” Joker shrugs his shoulders. “A hundred, does it matter?” 

Bruce is silent. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to answer. Is it a trick question?

“It’s someone you love we’re talking about,” Joker proceeds stubbornly. Bruce should’ve expected the man to ask him strange questions like these. Especially since he got so hung up on the phrase ‘I love you’ the other day. He claimed he’d never loved anyone, since he’s unsure he’s even capable of it. Bruce agrees. But it doesn’t really matter. “Would you do anything you can to save her?”

“With her, do you mean Rachel?” Bruce is suddenly feeling all types of hangover. This conversation is heading down a dangerous road. But something tells him that Joker knows exactly what he’s doing. Maybe he’s trying to bring a sorrowful emotion out of Bruce or he wants to see him spit fire. 

“Is there anyone else?” Joker giggles. 

_I can think of one_ , Bruce thinks, _a special one in a nurse dress._

“Would you?” Joker prompts. He’s sitting up now, watching Bruce from above. Grinning like a maniac. 

“Yes.” Not for her though. Not anymore. 

Joker continues smirking for a second before continuing, with a playful voice that he only uses while he’s on a hunt. “How about this, would you have pushed the button back then?” Bruce is unsure. Right now, he can’t think of ever doing so. But back then, he was furious over Joker’s actions and wanted nothing more than turning him in. But killing him… that was never really his main goal. “I know you would,” Joker snickers and leans his upper body against Bruce’s. “You would’ve done anything to kill me and the rest of us.” He giggles into Bruce’s neck. “I just love to fuck men who want me dead.”


End file.
